Where The Wind Goes
by missmakochan
Summary: He was like the wind: wild, free, and mysterious. In her logic, even the wind needs friends. (Pre-Alternative) (Kyosuke x OC) (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm not gonna lie, this story is Kyosuke-centric. Like OMG have you SEEN him? Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. And his voice? AHHHH! Junichi Suwabe! *faints* It was love at first sight.

I DO want to put up a disclaimer, though. I'm currently watching the anime and I've never played the otome game [I didn't even know it was an otome game until I looked it up] so Kyosuke and the other characters [that may or may not be mentioned] may or may not be OOC. I don't know. As of now, I'm writing as the anime updates and so far, the anime is only up to episode 6 and I don't have a PS Vita so I have no way of getting the game so I don't have any knowledge of the storyline so...yeah.

Also, the way I'm writing this story is pre-Prince of Stride: Alternative, if that makes sense. This story is going to be based loosely around the two years when Honan Stride was at its prime [and I say loosely because I don't know what happened so the only thing I'm writing from is my own assumption, opinion, and imagination]. Maybe as the anime updates and if some background information is featured, maybe I'll go back and rewrite the story or something like that. I don't know. Let me know what you readers think.

Anyway, so sorry for this long AN! It's the longest AN I've ever written, I think. Hopefully y'all like it and please forgive me if anything is wrong OTL

* * *

"Did you see the exam results? What did you get?"

Haruka was careful not to trip over anything, even her own feet, as her friend Masami dragged her out of the classroom.

"Masami, slow down! I'm gonna-oof!"

Haruka bumped into someone and she hissed in pain as she rubbed her nose. She opened her mouth to lecture Masami but Masami was staring at her, mouth open in shock and eyes widened with fear. Haruka looked up and met piercing grey eyes that belonged to a tall boy with long white hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! My friend was being careless and-"

Haruka squeezed her eyes shut in fear when the boy reached out towards her. She'd heard many bad things about him and she had managed to avoid him...until now.

"Are you all right?"

Haruka's eyes flew open when the boy brushed her bangs away from her face and inspected her nose. She blushed, her heart fluttering strangely, and she took a few steps back. He straightened, realizing that he had popped her personal bubble, and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll be more careful next time."

Haruka didn't move so the boy stepped around her and continued on his way.

"Oh my god, Haruka, are you all right? Breathe, girl, breathe! Say something!"

Haruka didn't realize she had been holding her breath. She exhaled and tried to remember how to breathe.

"What the hell just happened?" Haruka asked.

Masami shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know. He literally appeared out of thin air! I'm so glad he didn't hurt you, though!"

Haruka nodded and Masami looped her arm around Haruka's as they went down the hall in the opposite direction.

"I hope I did well on the exam. My father said that he'd give me money to buy the outfit that I want if…"

Haruka tuned out of Masami's soliloquy and glanced back, wondering how a rumored delinquent could be so...kind.


	2. Chapter 2

His name was Kuga Kyosuke. He was in class 1-D and he was 15 years old. Other than the basic information, no one knew anything more about him. Haruka was frustrated and she scribbled furiously over the little flower she had drawn in her notebook.

"Haruka! It's time for lunch! Hey, what's that?"

Embarrassed, Haruka tried to cover her notebook but Masami successfully stole it, holding the notebook up to read it while fending off Haruka with her free arm.

"Kuga Kyosuke...class 1-D...15 years old. Haruka, what's this?"

"It's nothing! C'mon, let's eat lunch!"

Haruka hurriedly tucked her notebook away in her backpack and took out her lunch.

"Are you interested in that guy you bumped into? Haruka, you know the rumors," Masami chided.

"Rumors are rumors, Masami. Most of the time, they're not even true."

Masami shrugged her shoulders but she sighed, convicted. She knew that Haruka had a valid point.

"Does he even have friends, though? I see him here and there but he's always alone."

Haruka nodded; she'd noticed that, too.

"Maybe...I could be his friend."

Masami nearly choked on her food.

"What? No way! You're _my_ friend!"

Haruka laughed.

"I know, Masami. You're my _best_ friend. I'm just saying, maybe he's different from what the rumors say."

Masami shook her head, unsure of Haruka's intentions.

"I don't know, Haruka. What if people start spreading rumors about you?"

Haruka grinned and nudged Masami's leg with her foot.

"I'm not worried. I know you've got my back."

Masami smiled and nodded but she frowned slightly when Haruka turned towards the window and spotted Kyosuke.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just wanted to let you all know that this chapter has been edited because when I originally wrote it, Kyosuke had a motorcycle BUT he's only 15! In Japan, you have to be 16 so I realized my mistake in that. He''ll get a cool motorcycle soon, but not in these chapters...yet. lol!

* * *

"Haruka, you can't impose yourself on him! That's bad manners! What are you thinking?"

Haruka pouted as Masami continued to scold her. She had expressed her desire to befriend Kyosuke and she was brainstorming ideas but Masami insisted that her behavior was borderline obsessive, which Haruka claimed was completely untrue.

"Look, Haruka, I don't know what's gotten into you but if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're romantically interested in that guy."

Haruka sputtered, speechless and incredulous. She didn't know how to respond to Masami's accusation.

Masami's lecture was interrupted when they noticed some students crowding around the balcony.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it looks interesting. Let's go look!"

Haruka and Masami shoved their way to the front of the balcony and Haruka was surprised to see Kyosuke and another person sprinting through the halls and down the stairs.

"What was that?" Masami gasped, "Wasn't that the Kyosuke guy?"

"It was!"

Haruka pushed through the crowd in an attempt to follow Kyosuke but she was stopped by an underclassman, who was holding her back.

"Sorry, but you can't go there. The Stride club is practicing."

"Stride club?"

Helpless, Haruka waited until practice was over to find Kyosuke but she couldn't find him.

The next day, Haruka visited the track field where the Stride club members were practicing jumping over obstacles of various sizes. She approached the captain and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Um...is Koga Kyosuke here?" she asked.

"Huh? Kyosuke? Yeah, that's him over there. Oi, Kyosuke! There's a girl is here to see you!"

Everyone was surprised that someone had come to see Kyosuke. The captain left when Kyosuke arrived; Kyosuke's expression was hard to read

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Haruka tried hard not to flinch at Kyosuke's tone of voice.

"Um...I didn't know that you were in a club."

"Of course not. We're not friends; we're barely acquaintances."

Haruka was struck by Kyosuke's harsh words. Still, she tried to smile.

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you," she noticed that Kyosuke was drenched in sweat and she quickly let her hair down, "Here, use this. I don't know how much help it will be but I'm sure it will at least keep your hair in check."

She hastily placed her hair tie in his hand and bowed before walking away, wiping her eyes in an attempt to keep her tears at bay.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay, Haruka; at least you tried."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. A friendship isn't a friendship if it's one-sided."

Masami nodded and she pulled out a green dress from the clothing rack.

"I don't mean to change the subject but isn't this cute? I'm going to try it on."

Haruka followed Masami to the dressing room and she waited outside while Masami changed into the green dress, stepping out once she was done changing.

"It looks nice. Are you going on a date or something?"

Masami grinned proudly,

"I'm going to a business dinner with my parents. They're having dinner with one of my dad's business partners and my dad wants to bring me along."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I don't think you should get that dress. Get something a little more mature; that dress is a little childish."

Masami stared at her reflection and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, Haruka. Let's go look at a different store."

Haruka spotted him as soon as she stepped out of the store but she turned her gaze in a different direction, casually talking to Masami as they headed to another store.

Kyosuke was walking with two other guys, one with black hair and the other with brown hair, and he was conversing with them.

"Huh? Hey, it's that Kuga guy! What's he doing with Hasekura-san? And who's that other guy? He's cute. Let's go talk to them!"

"But Masami, I-"

Haruka was cut off when Masami dragged her in the direction of the three boys.

"Hasekura-san! What a coincidence to see you here!"

The brown haired guy turned; he seemed surprised to see Masami but he smiled politely.

"Uh, Kureno-san, right? What a pleasant surprise. I heard our parents are having dinner together tomorrow night."

"That's right. Will you be there? Will your sister be there, too? I heard she's gorgeous!'

"Ah, yeah...I'll be there."

Haruka looked at Kyosuke and their eyes met; Haruka quickly looked at her feet.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kureno Masami and this is my friend Watanabe Haruka. We're from class 1-B."

Masami's introduction was directed more towards the black-haired boy rather than the other two boys.

"My name is Yagami Tomoe. This is Kuga Kyosuke and of course, you already know Heath."

Haruka fought the urge to roll her eyes. She could imagine hearts swirling around Masami's head as she eagerly tried to converse with Tomoe. Clearing her throat, Haruka firmly tucked Masami's arm under hers and she bowed curtly.

"It was nice meeting you all but we have to go. See you later."

The boys nodded and they continued in the direction that they were going.

Masami groaned, yanking her arm from Haruka's grasp.

"What the hell! He was hot! We had a connection!"

"Please, Masami, you were literally drooling over him. He's not interested in you."

"Hmph, you don't know that. Just because Kuga-san rejected you…" Masami immediately shut her mouth, "I'm sorry, Haruka. It just slipped out. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay, Masami."

Masami changed the subject and Haruka glanced back at the boys, who had disappeared into a sports store.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka sat awkwardly as Kyosuke handed her a rice ball when he sat down beside her. There was an awkward space in between them.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kuga-san?"

Kyosuke was silent and Haruka sighed, deciding to eat her rice ball before she ended up squishing it in her hand.

"Why do you like me?"

Haruka nearly choked on her snack and she coughed, wiping the sweat from her brow when she swallowed her food. Kyosuke's question was unexpected and it had caught her completely off guard.

"I don't like you."

"Hm."

Kyosuke was unconvinced but he didn't press her for an explanation.

"I _don't_ like you. I just think that you need a friend. I mean, obviously you have friends because you were at the mall the other day with your two friends. I don't know, I guess...you're interesting? Fascinating? I don't think I like you but maybe I'm more...attracted to you?"

Kyosuke smiled slightly; rather than an explanation, it seemed like Haruka was talking more to herself than to him.

"Heath and Tomoe said I should give you a chance. What do you think about that?"

"A chance? For what?"

"To be friends."

Haruka perked up at Kyosuke's suggestion but she took a deep breath and calmed herself down; she didn't want to be rejected a second time.

"Is that something that is possible? Between the two of us?"

"I don't see why not."

Haruka jumped up and she fought the urge to point an accusing finger at the boy.

"But you're the one who rejected me! You said we weren't friends!"

"Because we're not friends and that's the truth. However, we can be friends if that's where you want to start."

Haruka sighed and sat down in defeat, leaning back on her hands and looking up at the sky that was colored by the setting sun. It seemed there was no use in trying to argue with Kyosuke.

Kyosuke stood up.

"Do you not want to be friends, Watanabe-san?"

Haruka turned her eyes to the boy standing before her. She held her hand out to him.

"Friends?"

He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Friends."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hopefully this will be the end of the boring chapters! I'm so sorry that the past few chapters have been boring! But every story has boring chapters so please, bear with me as I try to get the ball rolling. I'm having a bit of a brain fart at the moment so hopefully, with this next episode coming out SOON, I'll hopefully be able to add more sugar and spice to the upcoming chapters.

* * *

"Hello, friends!"

Haruka and Masami were surprised to see Heath, Tomoe, and Kyosuke approaching them with their lunch boxes in their hands.

"Can we eat lunch with you?" Tomoe asked.

Masami jumped at the offer so the group decided to eat lunch in the courtyard instead of their usual classrooms. The situation was a bit awkward; both groups were awkwardly silent and the boys and girls sat separately.

"So what made you boys decide to eat lunch with us today?" Masami asked.

"Kyosuke and Watanabe-san are friends now so that means we're all friends now since we have mutual friends," Tomoe explained, "It'd be nice to have some female friends."

Heath muttered something under his breath, causing the girls to look at him questioningly, but Tomoe seemed to catch his words and he roughly patted Heath's shoulder, causing him to nearly drop his lunch box.

"Don't worry, Heath; I'm sure we'll all be great friends. Right, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke didn't answer but he nodded instead, making brief eye contact with Haruka, who smiled shyly.

"So since we're all going to be friends, should be start off our friendships by using first names?" Masami asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What do you think, Heath?"

"I think that's a good start, too. It might take a while to get used to but I'm sure things will work out."

Haruka nodded absent-mindedly.

"But let's not try to force this friendship, though. I think it's best if we just go with the flow…" Haruka noticed the looks that she was getting from Masami and the boys and she laughed nervously, "I-I mean, we shouldn't try too hard, you know?"

The group finished their lunch in silence and Haruka began to regret speaking her mind. As they stood to leave, Kyosuke lingered with Haruka for a moment.

"I couldn't agree more with your words. I think we'll become good friends."

He and Haruka exchanged small smiles as the bell rang, ending the lunch hour and announcing the beginning of the next set of classes.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: OMG the latest update to the anime was so cute! Ugh, Reiji, why are you such a sweetie! I'm totally biased because his VA is Mamoru Miyano, who is also the VA for Rin Matsuoka, who is my other bae...but Kyosuke got such little screen time TT_TT why? At least I got to see him shirtless for, like, 0.7 seconds OTL

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it was the last day of school before summer vacation. Haruka was a little sad because she was going to be lonely.

Masami hugged Haruka tightly, making all sorts of promises while a chauffeur waited patiently by a foreign car in front of the school. Haruka didn't care that other students were staring at them as they exited the school gates; Haruka was going to miss Masami.

"I promise I'll send you pictures every single day. I'll write you an email every single day, no matter how little I have to write. Oh, I wish I could bring you with me!"

Haruka patted Masami's back,

"I'll be fine, Masami. I'll be right here when you get back. I can't wait to hear about the things you'll be doing. Don't worry about me and have fun in Bali with your family."

The chauffeur cleared his throat and tapped Masami's shoulder, earning him a glare from the girl.

"Miss, we must go. Your parents are waiting for you at the airport and the plane is departing in a few hours."

Masami groaned, exasperated, and hugged Haruka one last time.

"Don't forget me! Don't get a new best friend!"

Haruka laughed,

"It's only going to be a few weeks, Masami. See you soon. I'll miss you."

Masami sniffled tearfully as the chauffeur pried the two girls apart and tried his best to gently usher Masami into the backseat of the car.

"I'll miss you, too, Haruka! I'll buy you lots of souveniers!"

The chauffeur managed to get Masami safely into the backseat; he made sure none of her limbs were sticking out before he carefully closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's side. Masami rolled down the window and waved enthusiastically as the car drove away from the school. Haruka waved until the car disappeared from sight and she sighed, deciding that it was time to go home.

Haruka waited patiently at the train station for the train to arrive but she was bored and wished she had brought her headphones so she could listen to music to pass the time. She didn't bother to glance at the person who came to stand next to her; it was probably just a random person. When the train arrived, Haruka maneuvered through the wave of people that poured into the train. A robotic female voice announced that the train was departing and the train began to move.

Haruka couldn't keep Kyosuke out of her thoughts. Since the day they agreed to be friends, they hadn't talked or hung out at all. She'd only seen glimpses of him and she wondered if he was sincere about his offer to be friends. Speaking of which, why _did_ he have a change of heart?

"Huh? Is that you, Watanabe-san?"

Heath was standing next to Haruka the entire time but they'd only noticed each other now.

"Hasekura-san, what a coincidence. You don't have Stride practice today?"

Heath shook his head,

"Today is our day off. Tomorrow, we're leaving to Hokkaido for a tournament."

"Oh, I see," Haruka fidgeted, not sure if it was appropriate to ask, but she decided to voice her thoughts, "Hasekura-san, you and Kuga-san are friends, right? I'm sure he must've told you about me."

Heath nodded,

"Well, we asked him about you after you visited him during practice. You seemed pretty upset when you left."

"Yeah…"

Heath noticed Haruka's unsure eyes,

"Kyosuke is a good guy. He's not very good when it comes to interacting with girls so please go easy on him."

Haruka met Heath's gaze.

"Is that really it?"

Heath pursed his lips and averted his gaze, He lowered his voice,

"It's not for me to say."

Haruka sighed but she didn't press him for answers. Maybe Kyosuke would tell her one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka yawned loudly, not bothering to cover her mouth; she was bored. Masami was still in Bali and Haruka missed her. She was looking forward to seeing Masami in a few days. Masami was faithful in sending her pictures of her adventures. She was doing a variety of things; not only was she in meetings with her father but she bought many souvenirs, ate exotic cuisine, and even got a nice bikini tan.

Haruka was out of the house today. Haruka's mother had sent her on an errand to pick up some groceries but told her to take her time and that there was no hurry and if she forgot the groceries, it would be okay. Haruka's little brother and sister were at swimming lessons and they wouldn't be finished until later. Haruka shrugged as she mentally conversed with herself. She couldn't remember the last time her parents had been home together…

Haruka quickly shook her head and covered her face, stopping in her tracks. Her mind was heading towards inappropriate things and she didn't want to go there. When she uncovered her face, she gasped in shock. Kyosuke was standing in front of her, quizzically staring at her.

"Are you all right, Watanabe-san? Your face is all red."

Haruka's hands flew to her cheeks and she nodded, willing herself to clear her thoughts and calm down.

"I'm fine!" she said, quickly changing the subject, "How was the tournament? Hasekura-san said you all went to Hokkaido."

"The senpais did well. We won the tournament."

"Really? That's awesome! So that means the club qualifies for the bigger tournaments, right?"

"Yeah, we're preparing for the End of Summer race."

"End of Summer, huh? That sounds pretty epic."

Kyosuke gave a small smile at Haruka's enthusiasm.

A soft wind blew and Kyosuke took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to fill his lungs. He turned his gaze back on Haruka.

"Where's your friend?"

"She's on vacation in Bali," Haruka said sadly, "she's an heiress so she goes everywhere with her father to get hands on training."

"I see."

Haruka didn't know when they began to walk but she found herself walking beside Kyosuke. They didn't have a full-on conversation, it was more of a small question-and-answer kind of thing, but it was surprisingly comfortable.

They started with small questions. Haruka's favorite color was purple while Kyosuke's didn't have a favorite but he liked white. Haruka liked udon noodles; Kyosuke liked omurice. They both liked dogs and the last time they both had a haircut was last year.

"I know I haven't seen you much but...did you get taller, Kyosuke?"

Haruka slapped her hand across her mouth and Kyosuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. His expression softened and he nodded,

"I did grew a few inches...Haruka."

Haruka's cheeks grew warm and she looked away, unable to hide the huge grin that spread on her lips. She didn't realize that she had called Kyosuke by his first name; she assumed that since he responded by also using her first name, he was okay with the situation.

Somehow, they ended up at the park and they sat down on opposite ends of a small bench.

"Kyosuke, can I ask you something?" Kyosuke nodded, "How come you changed your mind? About me, I mean. You clearly didn't like the fact that I was trying to be your friend. How come you want to be friends now?"

Kyosuke furrowed his brows,

"Did you ask Heath?" Haruka didn't answer but her expression revealed that she was guilty of doing so, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I want to know everything about you."

Kyosuke chuckled; he liked her enthusiasm.

Kyosuke turned his face to the sky and he gathered his thoughts as the wind blew through his hair.

"There was a girl who liked me in middle school. She was pretty and she was popular but through her persistence, she got through to me. We were never official and we never went public but I liked her. She took advantage of me and used me to get things done for her. Heath and Tomoe always told me that the things I was doing for her was unethical but I didn't care. Looking back at the past, I wish I would've listened to them. She broke up with me and went to be with this other guy from a different school. By then, my reputation was already stained and I was marked a delinquent. Thankfully, Heath and Tomoe stayed by my side; I owe everything to them."

Haruka recalled Heath's words to her on the train and she understood why Heath didn't want to tell her. Kyosuke was still looking up at the sky and he seemed nostalgic; Haruka wondered how she should respond or if she should even say anything.

"I see. I think I understand why you treated me so...strangely. But Kyosuke, she took advantage of you because you're too kind!"

Kyosuke turned his full attention to Haruka,

"Is being kind a bad thing?" Haruka didn't know how to answer him, "It doesn't hurt to be kind. Besides, if I wasn't a kind person, we wouldn't be sitting together on this bench, now would we?"

Haruka blushed, embarrassed, and nodded in agreement.

Kyosuke noticed that Haruka often checked her phone.

"Are you expecting a call?" he asked.

"No...well, kind of...not really," Kyosuke seemed confused, "Usually, my parents would be calling me now to see where I am. They haven't called me all day. Actually, they said for me to go out and get groceries but it was okay if I didn't come home with groceries."

Haruka shook her head and groaned, willing herself to clear away unwanted thoughts that slipped into her head. Kyosuke was still confused but Haruka assured him that he didn't want to know.

It was getting late so Kyosuke offered to walk Haruka home.

"Oh, you don't have to, Kyosuke. I'll be fine on my way home."

"Please, I insist. After all, I am a kind person."

Haruka opened her mouth to respond but she stopped when she saw Kyosuke's eyes glinting with amusement. She pouted; he was teasing her! Crossing her arms across her chest, she stuck her nose up at him.

"Well, if you insist, I suppose I can't do anything about it."

Kyosuke chuckled and Haruka blushed; it was the first time she'd heard him laugh and she liked it.

And somewhere along the way, as he walked her home, Haruka realized that she liked Kyosuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Masami drummed her fingers impatiently on the table while Haruka smiled at her phone. Masami rolled her eyes dramatically; she could practically imagine hearts circling around Haruka's head. The girl was clearly in love but it wasn't sure if the boy in question felt the same way towards her.

"Haruka, are you even listening?"

"Hm? Yeah, I am. The food in Bali was absolutely divine and you lost weight."

Masami _tsk_ -ed sharply; Haruka was good at multitasking, which was a skill that Masami lacked.

"Who are you even texting, Haruka? I thought you missed me!"

Haruka put her phone on the table and turned her attention to Masami, who was pouting.

"I do miss you, Masami! You know what, you're right. I should be giving you all my attention. Continue on with your story, Masami; I want to hear every little detail!"

Masami continued on with her story but their eyes immediately went to Haruka's phone when it buzzed, signaling that a text message had arrived. Haruka twitched but she bit her lip, reminding herself that Masami was more important than the phone. But still…

Haruka protested when Masami grabbed the phone and unlocked it, her eyes quickly scanning over the text message. She gave Haruka an accusing glare when Haruka successfully regained possession of the phone.

"What is this?" Masami exclaimed, "Since when were you and Kuga-san on first-name relations with each other?" Masami dramatically draped her arm over her brow and slumped in her chair, "It all makes sense now! No wonder you're so lovey-dovey today."

"Wha-wait, lovey-dovey? I wouldn't say that, Masami. It's nothing like that."

"Then what was that? 'We are eating udon today; are you jealous?' What's up with that text?"

Haruka was struggling to explain herself. She took a deep breath and met Masami's gaze.

"To be honest, Masami...I think you were right all along. I like Kyosuke. We sort of had a heart-to-heart talk so we understand each other a little more now and I was the one who accidentally called him by his first name but now he's calling me by my first name and-"

"Slow down, Haruka. Take a breath. Here, drink this; you haven't touched your drink in hours."

Haruka nodded and took deep breaths while taking small sips of her drink.

Masami patted Haruka's hand,

"Haruka, I don't mind that you like a guy. I think it's a great thing! You're making progress in life! It's one thing if a guy hurts you but it's another thing if he hurts you because you allowed him to hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Kind of?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to get your hopes up. Sure, he's a great guy and you like him but if he ends up deciding that you're better off as a friend then you've set yourself up for failure by completely opening yourself to him," Masami gently squeezed Haruka's hand, "It's okay to play coy. It's okay to be a little mysterious. I don't want you to get hurt because from what I see, you're going all in, diving head first at full speed."

Haruka nodded and exhaled softly, allowing Masami's words to sink into her head. She glanced at her phone; she hadn't responded to Kyosuke's text message yet. Haruka returned Masami's gesture and she gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Masami. You're right; I need to keep my head out of the clouds and be more realistic."

Masami smiled, satisfied that she had gotten through to Haruka.

"Wanna go to the mall? Kyosuke said that he, Hasekura-san, and Yagami-san are shopping for new running shoes."

Masami's eyes instantly brightened,

"Yagami-san is there? Let's go!"

Haruka laughed and the two girls quickly gathered their things before they sprinted out of the cafe.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of summer vacation and the start of a new school term. Haruka yawned as she walked to the train station, rubbing her eyes. She was half away and she pinched herself in an attempt to keep herself alert. She had to be aware of her surroundings; lately, there had been reports of women being sexually harassed on the trains and while the police had been cracking down on the crimes, not all of the offenders had been caught. That morning, as Haruka was preparing to leave the house for school, her mother warned her to be careful.

Haruka had her earbuds in her ears and she rhythmically bobbed her head to the music as she stepped into the train along with a sea of people on their morning commute to work. Haruka slowly lost herself in her music but she snapped back to reality when she remembered her mother's warning. She reluctantly took out one side of the earbuds and looked around to make sure no one was attempting anything. Haruka squeaked when someone's cold fingers grazed her thighs. She immediately turned around, expecting to see someone staring at her, but there was no one. Haruka tugged her skirt down; it wasn't even that short. Haruka grimaced and cursed her bad luck. She made sure to not stay in one place, occasionally moving around the sea of bodies but staying close to the doors. There was a pervert on the train that was targeting her and she had to get out of the train.

When Haruka stepped off the train, she felt humiliated and violated. She had thought her plan was a good one but apparently, the pervert had caught on to her movements and wherever she went, her legs were touched. Thoughts raced through her head as she continued on to school. There were so many people on the train that it was hard to identify the person who was touching her. Haruka stuffed her earbuds back into her ears and turned the music up, hoping it was just a one time incident and that she could erase that morning from her mind.

Masami immediately noticed that something was wrong. Haruka usually greeted her enthusiastically but she came into the classroom with earbuds in her ears. She only responded when Masami talked to her. Her expression was troubled and her smiles were forced when Masami said something funny in an attempt to cheer her up.

During lunch, Masami tried to get Haruka to talk about whatever was bothering her.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

Masami shook her head; she didn't believe Haruka at all.

"Haruka, I know you. We've been friends for a long time and my instincts tell me that something happened. Please tell me; I want to help you."

Haruka shook her head and brushed off Masami's concern,

"You're worrying for nothing, Masami. I'm telling you, everything's fine. There's nothing going on at home or at school that is worrying me. I'm not even worried or stressed to begin with!"

Masami noted the tone in Haruka's voice; Haruka didn't lie often but when she did, she always spoke in a certain way that indicated she was lying. People who weren't close to Masami wouldn't know that but Masami knew Haruka very well and Masami was absolutely positive that something or someone was bothering Haruka.

"Haruka-"

"Seriously, Masami, if something was bothering me, wouldn't you be the first person I'd tell?"

Masami pursed her lips and decided not to ask about Haruka's problem. She could see that Haruka was stressed and she didn't want to stress her friend out even more.

"You're right," Masami sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's all right, Masami. I know you're just looking out for me."

The two girls finished lunch in silence.

At the end of the school day, after classes were done, Kyosuke approached Haruka.

"Why haven't you answered my texts today?" he asked.

"Huh?" Haruka checked her phone and sure enough, Kyosuke had sent her multiple texts, "I'm sorry, I probably didn't hear my phone go off. Anyway, I have to go home so I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyosuke stepped in front of Haruka, causing her to bump into him. She scrunched her nose at him and rubbed her forehead.

"You're usually not in a hurry to go home. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. Will you please let me go?"

Kyosuke wasn't convinced but he let Haruka pass him without a word.

Scenarios replayed themselves over and over again in Haruka's mind when she reached the train station. The stepped into the train and took deep breaths to prepare herself. If the pervert tried touching her again, she'd grab him and punch him. She'd make sure to make eye contact with him and report him to the police. But when her plans failed on the train and she got home, she refused dinner and crumbled in her bed, tears drenching her pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruka was resigned as she stepped onto the train. She had spent all morning thinking of ways to get home while avoiding the train but there was no way. Taking the bus and walking home were two options but it would take too long for Haruka to get home. Taxis were also available but they were expensive and Haruka's allowance wasn't enough for her to take a taxi. She didn't want to ask Masami because they lived in opposite directions.

As soon as the train doors closed, Haruka felt someone standing behind her and a feeling of disgust immediately overwhelmed her.

"You've been such a good girl. It would be wrong of me to withhold your reward."

Haruka felt anger spiking through her veins and she tightly clenched her fists. Not only did the pervert have the guts to harass her, but he dared to speak to her? Haruka was royally pissed. She knew she was a victim but she didn't want to be a victim anymore. She didn't want to end up on the news as a statistic.

She decided to go for it. She didn't care if she hit a random person or if she hit the wrong person. She needed to take action and she wasn't going to let herself be helpless anymore. Haruka quickly made a move and she snatched the hand that was groping her thigh. Turning around, Haruka clenched her fist and prepare her arm to launch a punch but she was too late.

Gasps filled the train and the crowd had parted, leaving an empty space in the middle of the train. Standing in between Haruka and the fallen pervert was Kyosuke. Men in suits suddenly appeared and they restrained the pervert, dragging him off the train once the train stopped. Haruka wordlessly followed Kyosuke out of the train and she watched as the men in suits handed the pervert over to the police, who had been waiting outside of the train station.

"How did you-"

"Kureno-san told me you were in trouble so she said you needed my help."

"But those guys-"

"Kureno-san sent them; they're her bodyguards."

Haruka felt her knees grow weak and she slumped to the floor, tears gushing from her eyes. Embarrassed, Haruka covered her face and willed herself to stop crying but the tears didn't stop. Kyosuke knelt down and gently patted her head,

"You have a good friend, Haruka. I'm sorry we couldn't help you sooner."

Haruka shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Kyosuke. I should've said something but I...I was too scared! I was too weak!"

Kyosuke pulled Haruka up and he wiped her tears. His face was stern, as if he was trying to make some sort of decision.

"Let me walk you home."

Haruka nodded, allowing Kyosuke to hold her hand as they walked side by side.

The next day at school, Haruka brought a large lunch box for Masami.

"What's this for?" Masami asked.

"It's for you...to thank you...for always looking out for me."

Masami smiled and she set the lunch box aside, pulling Haruka in for a tight hug.

"You silly girl. We're friends. No, we're better than friends. We're sisters. I will always protect you and I know you will always protect me."

Haruka teared up and she sniffled, causing Masami's eyes to well with tears.

"You're the best, Masami!"

"You dummy! We can't cry during lunch!" Masami laughed tearfully; she wiped away her tears and blew her nose, "You should also thank your special friend. He's the one who ran after you when I told him you were in trouble."

"He...ran?" Haruka was in disbelief.

Masami rolled her eyes,

"He's in the Stride club. Of course he ran. He ran like the wind."


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka sighed as lay in bed, bored. Kyosuke had been texting her occasionally but for the most part, he'd been busy. Today, he was busy again and Haruka wondered what he was doing.

It had been a few days since the pervert incident and she hadn't been able to gather the courage to go back on the train. Masami had insisted on picking Haruka up and taking her home until she was ready to take the train again. She jumped when her phone buzzed loudly; Kyosuke was calling her. She answered the phone almost a little too excitedly,

"Hello?"

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I'm outside."

Haruka leaped out of bed, bounded down the stairs, and madly dashed out of the house. Kyosuke was waiting for her, coolly leaning against a black motorcycle with a single helmet resting on the back seat.

"What are you doing here? Is this yours?"

Kyosuke stepped aside, allowing Haruka to admire his new ride for a moment, and he gently reminded her to hang up her phone. She secretly checked out Kyosuke while she admired his motorcycle. It was refreshing to see him outside of school and not wearing his school uniform or his club uniform. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a v-neck with dark shoes; a leather jacket was draped over the handlebars of the motorcycle.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Are your parents home?"

"Yes, everyone is home today. Why?"

Haruka was confused when Kyosuke walked into her house. Out of curiosity, she followed him and Kyosuke politely called out a greeting to announce his intrusion.

"Oh, hello! Are you Haruka's friend?"

Haruka was a little uncomfortable; her mother was a little too excited to see a boy in the house.

"My name is Kuga Kyosuke. I'd like your permission to take out Haruka for the day."

Haruka and her mother were caught by surprise but Haruka's mother recovered quickly and barked at Haruka to go and change into "more suitable clothes" while she tended to their "guest."

Haruka blanked out when she stared at her closet. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to wear? Was he just taking her out? Or was it...a date? Haruka gasped loudly and her cheeks flushed. Kyosuke had just asked her mother for permission to take her out on a date! Haruka dug through the depths of her closets and drawers in search of a cute outfit.

When Haruka finally emerged from her room, she was horrified to see that her mother was showing Kyosuke her baby pictures.

"And this was from Haruka's third birthday. Isn't she the cutest thing? She loves udon noodles!"

Kyosuke chuckled,

"Yes, she did mention that to me."

"Mom!" Haruka covered her face in shame and ran outside.

Kyosuke politely bowed and thanked Haruka's mother for her hospitality.

"You were very cute when you were a baby. I may ask your mother for a copy."

Haruka's cheeks were burning with embarrassment,

"What? Why do you want such a thing?"

"Because," Kyosuke stepped closer to Haruka, "my birthday was a few days ago and I think your baby picture would make a nice birthday present."

"Oh...happy birthday, Kyosuke. I didn't know your birthday had passed," Haruka motioned to the motorcycle, "So was this your birthday gift?"

Kyosuke didn't answer. Instead, he got on the motorcycle and motioned for Haruka to do the same. She didn't know where he was going to take her but she decided to trust him. After all, he came to her rescue and he gave her a second chance.

They arrived in an outdoor shopping mall and Kyosuke parked his motorcycle before helping Haruka safely dismount. They proceeded to enter the courtyard but Haruka stumbled on a curb. Kyosuke grabbed her hand to keep her from falling over and she thanked him, relieved that she wasn't hurt. He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her close to his side.

"Maybe I'd better keep an eye on you today. You're not usually this clumsy."

"I'm glad you noticed."

Haruka felt giddy as she glanced at their joined hands.

They grabbed ice cream and chatted freely about everything and anything, although it was mostly Haruka who was talking. Kyosuke was occupied with observing Haruka and memorizing every detail about her, from the length of her lashes to the many shades of brown in her eyes to her cute nose and the shape of her lips and the fair skin on her neck…

"Sorry, I think I've been talking too much. Anyway, are you going to tell me about your motorcycle?"

Kyosuke snapped back to reality and stirred his ice cream; Haruka hadn't noticed that his ice cream was almost melted in its plastic bowl.

"I got it for you."

"What?"

Haruka furrowed her brow; why would Kyosuke get a birthday gift for her when it wasn't her birthday? Kyosuke smiled at her confusion and he set his ice cream side, turning his body towards her.

"I got the motorcycle for you. I spent the last few days studying for my permit and when I got my permit, I spent another few days learning how to ride my motorcycle. That way, I can take you to school and bring you home so you don't have to take the train until you're ready."

Kyosuke's eyes glimmered as he gathered his thoughts.

"That incident on the train...no, even before then. When Kareno-san told me you were in trouble, my heart nearly stopped."

"She told me you ran like the wind," Haruka murmured.

Kyosuke held Haruka's hand and brushed her hair behind her ear; Haruka had trouble paying attention because their knees were touching.

"When that pervert was touching you...it made me angry. Really angry. It was an anger that I've never felt in my life before. And when you cried, it made my heart hurt. I don't really understand what I'm trying to say to you but I do know this: I want to protect you, Haruka."

Haruka was touched by Kyosuke's words and she squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Kyosuke. But you know, if it's because you feel obligated, you don't-"

"It's not because of that. There's no obligation. I care...deeply about you."

Haruka found herself grinning smugly,

"So are you using that bodyguard excuse to get to know me?"

"N-no…"

Kyosuke was blushing and he averted his gaze. Haruka giggled and she held both his hands in hers.

"Thank you for thinking of me, Kyosuke. I'm looking forward to getting to know you more."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Have you guys seen the latest episode? Kyosuke got a little more screen time, so I'm happy :) and plus, I also got to see him shirtless! *drools*

* * *

"So...you and Kuga-san are dating now?"

"No!" Haruka ducked her head when she realized she said it a little too loudly; other students in the library stared at her, "No, we're not dating. But I think he likes me?"

"You think? Haruka, how do you not know?"

"Well, the other day, he told me he 'cares deeply about me' and because of that train incident, he got a motorcycle so he could take me to and from school."

Masami whistled, impressed, and she began to clap slowly but Haruka grabbed her hands, effectively stopping her.

"Kuga-san has impressive tactics. He does like you."

"But how do you know?" Haruka whined.

"Please, Haruka, you should consider yourself lucky. Would you rather Kuga-san be a dog and have a mind that is constantly filled with nothing but dirty thoughts and girls? Or would you rather he be amazingly boring and extremely slow? You and I both know that Kuga-san is not slow...literally."

Haruka sighed and scribbled on a blank piece of notebook paper.

"You're right. Why am I even complaining? It's better to take things slow, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, I think your ride is here."

Masami motioned to the door and Haruka glanced behind her, waving to Kyosuke before grabbing her things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Masami."

"I'll text you tonight!"

Kyosuke closed the library door when Haruka stepped into the hallway.

"Was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we were just finishing up. How was your day?"

"Good. I made it onto the roster for the Stride club."

Haruka's eyes lit up at the news.

"Wait, does that mean…?"

Kyosuke nodded, "I'll be officially participating in Stride tournaments. Myself, Keith, and Tomoe are on the starting roster."

"Kyosuke, that's amazing! Oh, we have to celebrate! I know a really good place! Oh, Kyosuke, I'm so happy for you!"

Haruka leapt into Kyosuke's arms and he caught her, surprised that she was hugging him. He relaxed and noted that Haruka's hair didn't smell like he thought it would. Instead of smelling fruity or flowery, the scent of her hair reminded him of mint.

"Um, Kyosuke, you can let me go now."

Kyosuke sighed as he released Haruka, wishing he could hug her a little longer. Haruka smiled at Kyosuke's disappointed expression and she had an idea of what he was thinking.

"You can hug me later, okay? I promise."

Kyosuke smiled,

"I'll remember that."


	14. Chapter 14

"So...what are we doing here again?"

"Heath-kun said he needed our help."

"So...why are we at a huge corporation building?"

Haruka stared up at the building in awe as Masami's car pulled up to the curb. The chauffeur parked and he got out to open the door for the girls.

"I'll text you when we're done," Masami said to the chauffeur; she turned to Masami and looped her arm under Haruka's, "C'mon, let's go! They're waiting for us."

"They?"

Haruka had no idea what was going on. Masami had showed up unexpectedly at her house early that morning and kidnapped her with the permission of Haruka's parents. Haruka protested because she and Kyosuke had made plans for the day but with a simple phone call, Masami persuaded Kyosuke to postpone the plans until the evening.

Masami grinned when she saw Haruka pouting.

"Are you still angry at me for delaying your date with Kyosuke? Well, in case you're wondering, I'm not going to apologize."

"I'm not angry," Haruka huffed, "I was just...looking forward to seeing Kyosuke."

"Of course you were."

The building seemed large and spacious from the outside but once they were inside, Haruka was unimpressed by how small the hallway was.

"So...where are we?"

"This is a studio building-"

"Studio building?! So that means artists are here? Like Girls' Generation? And Arashi?"

"Yup! And Galaxy Standard!"

"Galaxy Standard? Oh-"

"There you guys are. I was wondering why it was so loud outside!"

Heath stepped out from a room and the girls were surprised to see him dressed in a white suit with his hair down and swept to the side.

"Loud? Excuse you, but-"

Masami was cut off as Heath ushered the girls into the studio.

The studio was large and spacious and Masami squeaked when she spotted Tomoe lounging on a couch while a photographer snapped away with his camera.

"Tomoe-kun!"

"I thought you knew he was here?"

"O-of course!"

Masami blushed brightly as Heath escorted the girls down the stairs from the walkway.

"Ooh, are these the friends you were telling me about, Heath?"

Haruka and Masami were stunned by the tall woman in front of them. She had luscious brown hair and glowing green eyes, and silky smooth skin. In short, she was the most beautiful woman Haruka and Masami had ever seen.

"Oh, I know you! You're Kureno-san's daughter, Masami-chan, right? He talks about you a lot during business meetings."

"It's such an honor to meet you in person, Hasekura-san! This is my friend Watanabe Haruka; we go to school with Heath-kun."

"I see. Thank you so much for coming out to help with the photoshoot. Off you go, girls!"

Everything happened in a flash and before she knew it, Haruka was ushered into a dressing room and a female assistant came in to help Haruka change into the outfit. Haruka was embarrassed but the assistant assured her that everything would be all right. All eyes were on Haruka when she stepped out of the dressing room and she blushed at the attention.

"You look...amazing!" Masami gasped, instantly whipping out her phone and taking pictures from all angles.

Heath and Tomoe were also amazed and they blushed slightly while Diane was ecstatic with the look.

"Yes! This is what I was going for! I'm so glad Heath was able to convince you to come! Now, time for the photoshoot!"

Haruka was awkward on the set but she did her best to follow the photographer's directions.

"Relax, Haruka-chan!" Diane said loudly, "Just have fun with it!"

Haruka took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders as she tuned out from all the eyes that were staring at her.

At the end of the day, Diane was very pleased with the pictures. She even joined in on with the photographer in taking pictures from the various photoshoots. There were different themes that were portrayed that day and Diane announced that everyone was able to bring her visions to life. Haruka's photoshoot was elegant and graceful while Masami's photoshoot was sexy and playful. Heath's photoshoot was manly and sophisticated and Tomoe's photoshoot was cool and mysterious. They also paired up with each other and Diane was happy with how the couple pictures turned out, noting that the chemistry in between the pairs was very realistic.

As the teenagers left the studio, they were greeted by Kyosuke, who was waiting for them outside. Haruka was surprised to see him.

"Kyosuke! What are you doing here?"

"Tomoe called me and said you were here so I thought I'd pick you up."

"Do the two of you have plans tonight?" Heath asked, curious.

Tomoe and Masami rolled their eyes, wondering if Heath was teasing or if he really didn't know. Tomoe patted Heath's shoulder and suggested that it was time for them to go home while Masami hugged Haruka and got into her car.

Kyosuke and Haruka ate dinner at an okonomiyaki restaurant.

"So what did you do today?" Kyosuke asked.

"I was a model for Heath-kun's sister. I had no idea that it was so tiring being a model...but I had fun!"

"That's good. I'm glad to see that you're still so energetic. You must be hungry."

"I am; I haven't eaten since breakfast and we only had snacks during the photoshoot."

"Photoshoot, huh? Sounds like a lot of work."

"Oh yeah! I have some pictures from the photoshoot. Masami texted them to me."

Haruka handed her phone to Kyosuke and he looked through the pictures while Haruka tended to the food that was cooking on the table. She noted that Kyosuke's phone buzzed rhythmically.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, Kyosuke?" she asked.

"Hm? It's nothing."

When Kyosuke handed Haruka's phone back to her, she looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't send the pictures to yourself, did you?"

Kyosuke smiled sheepishly and fiddled with his phone.

"You caught me."

"Kyosuke!"

Kyosuke laughed as Haruka pouted when he showed her the picture he had set as his background. It was a picture of Haruka in a bold blue tank top and smoky eyes paired with a nude lip.

"I think you look quite stunning in this picture."

"Can't you use a more normal picture?"

"But I don't have any."

Haruka sighed,

"You have a point. That means we need to take one."

Haruka moved over to Kyosuke's side and she sat beside him, taking his phone and positioning it to take a picture of them both.

"Ready?" she asked.

Haruka took a few pictures but Kyosuke wasn't smiling in any of them.

"Kyosuke! The point of a picture is to smile," she scolded, "Let's take some more."

Haruka posed and she counted down from three and just as she snapped the picture, Kyosuke leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Haruka couldn't believe what had just happened; she covered her burning cheeks but she couldn't stop smiling.

"This is a nice picture. I like it."

Haruka shyly send a copy to herself and she handed the phone back to Kyosuke, who set it aside. She moved back to her seat across from Kyosuke and they resumed the conversation as they ate their food.


	15. Chapter 15

"This is definitely _not_ a date," Haruka sighed to herself.

Currently, she was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Kyosuke as he ran laps around the park. She was growing bored and she huffed impatiently as she waited for Kyosuke to run in her direction. He slowed to a stop and accepted the water bottle that Haruka gave him.

"Are you done running now?" Haruka asked, doing her best to not sound impatient.

Kyosuke glanced at the sky and shook his head.

"Not yet. I haven't had my fill yet; there's a good breeze out so I want to take advantage of it."

Haruka frowned; she noticed that a light breeze had picked up but with her bare arms and legs, she wasn't enjoying the breeze very much.

"It's a little cold," she said.

"Why don't you run with me?" Kyosuke held his hand out, "It will be fun."

Haruka glanced at Kyosuke's hand, then his face, then back to his hand before she reluctantly took it. Kyosuke pulled her up and showed her some stretches before they started jogging.

Haruka felt her chest growing heavy and her side beginning to ache as she and Kyosuke made it halfway across the park. It had been a long time since she ran and even though Kyosuke was jogging slowly and seemed to be enjoying himself, Haruka felt like she was being tortured.

"Kyo-"

"Let's go a little faster, Haruka."

"What?"

Haruka stopped and bent over, placing her hands on her knees, to catch her breath.

"Let's run for a bit."

"But it's hot! And I'm tired!" Haruka whined.

Haruka was embarrassed that Kyosuke was seeing this side of her but she couldn't find it in herself to care; she was tired and out of breath, damn it!

Kyosuke tried to hide his smile,

"Let's run one lap around the park and then we'll get something to eat."

Haruka's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise. There's a good wind out so we should take advantage of it."

"You already said that."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew. Just close your eyes and let the wind guide you."

Haruka tried to smile but her smile quickly faded into a grimace as they jogged and transitioned into a run. Kyosuke was faster but he made sure to stay close to Haruka, keeping a slight distance in between them. Haruka's legs were aching and her heart was pounding. They were barely halfway around the park when Haruka felt it.

It seemed to come out of nowhere. The wind came from behind Haruka and startled her but she was surprised at the sensation. The wind caressed her body and flowed through her nostrils, renewing her breath and flowing out of her mouth. Haruka didn't know how but she suddenly felt a rush of strength and her pace began to quicken. Before she knew it, she had passed Kyosuke but he easily caught up with her. He seemed to be experiencing the same thing; his eyes were glowing and his hair was whipping crazily behind him but his entire being screamed elegance.

When they reached their starting point, Haruka collapsed onto the park bench as she gasped for breath. Kyosuke was also breathless but his breathing returned to normal as he stretched to end his training.

"How can you still be standing?" Haruka asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I've been doing this for a while," Kyosuke chuckled.

Haruka sat up and tried to stand but her legs were trembling so she flopped back down onto the bench.

"I can't stand," she said sadly.

Kyosuke knelt down and pulled her onto his back, hooking his arms under her legs. Haruka blushed at their closeness, especially when Kyosuke turned back to look at her.

"Relax. I've got you."

"O-okay."

Haruka loosely wrapped her arms around Kyosuke's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They were both sweaty and but they didn't mind the closeness as they headed to Kyosuke's motorcycle.


	16. Chapter 16

"Haruka! Thank you so much for coming today!"

"You're welcome, Hasekura-san. It's such an honor to be working with you again."

"Please, just call me Diane. We'll be working together a lot!"

Haruka was at the studio to help Diane with a photoshoot. The only difference with this photoshoot was that Haruka was going to be paid as a model and she was here without Heath or Masami.

"Okay, Haruka, we're going to do a few concepts today. We're going to start with a princess theme so if you could, please go and get changed before doing your hair and makeup."

Haruka couldn't recognize herself when she stepped out of the changing room. She was dressed in a stunning green gown and her hair was curled and coiled in a beautiful chaotic mess on her head. A delicate tiara sat atop her head and she wore shoes that matched her dress.

"Haruka, your job with this photoshoot is to show off this purse. I want you to make this purse desirable and amazing!"

Haruka wasn't sure what to do with Diane's description so she did what she thought was best. The photographer praised Haruka for her effort but he pointed out that there were a few things that needed to be worked on, such as her facial expressions and stiff poses.

"She has a lot of potential to be photogenic," said the photographer, "Let's put on some relevant music to see if that will help with the poses. In the mean time, let's move on to the next set."

Haruka's body loosened as she went through the next few photoshoots. She shot a photoshoot for a new makeup brand that Diane was producing and she also wore clothes that were being produced by the company for the summer season. Haruka spotted Diane talking to someone and she saw that it was Tomoe. They greeted each other and Diane told Haruka that they would be doing a photoshoot together.

"I'm glad I'm working with someone I know," Tomoe confided, "I'm not too comfortable posing with strangers."

"Me neither," Haruka agreed, "Do you do this often?"

"I do, but only because Heath blackmails me into helping him," Tomoe laughed.

For this particular photoshoot, Diane wanted Haruka and Tomoe to wear sports wear. Tomoe and Haruka's first outfit were stylish tracksuits; their second outfit was a pair of matching shorts and tank tops. Their final outfit was suited to their individual style. Haruka was dressed in a pair of leggings with neon lining and a white jacket that was left unzipped to show off the stylish sports bra while Tomoe was dressed in skinny joggers and a jacket that was zipped to show off the cool funnel neck.

"I hope Kyosuke isn't angry at me for posing so intimately with you," Tomoe said quietly during the photoshoot.

"Intimate? This isn't intimate at all."

"On the contrary; you and I are quite close together."

Haruka blushed when she realized that Tomoe was right but she quickly regained her composure as the photographer continued snapping away and suggesting poses.

"I didn't notice. I guess I was too caught up with the photoshoot."

Tomoe smiled, "It's good to be dedicated to something you like."

After the photoshoot ended, Haruka and Tomoe changed back to their regular clothes. Diane thanked them and she gave them money as well as a kiss on the cheek. Diane gifted a purse to Haruka and she gifted a jacket to Tomoe before they left. The sun was setting so Tomoe offered to walk Haruka home. Haruka asked about the Stride club and how Kyosuke was doing in the club.

"He's doing well but frankly, I don't think the third years like us very much."

"Why is that?"

"Because we're second years and the regulars are mostly third years. They're probably wondering why their fellow third years were overtaken by some second years."

"But you guys are talented and that's why you made it onto the roster. The third years have no reason to be bitter about it."

"That's true, but they're third years so this year's End of Summer tournament will be their last."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that."

After club activities in the summer, third year students left club activities to focus on college entrance exams. They were discouraged from participating in their clubs and encouraged to study instead of playing sports or engaging in extracurricular activities.

"After this tournament...I may go to America."

Haruka was shocked, "America?"

Tomoe chuckled at Haruka's expression, "I can see why Kyosuke likes you so much. You're cute."

Haruka covered her face but she pressed on with her question, "Why are you going to America?"

Tomoe looked up at the sky and breathed deeply.

"I love running. It's everything to me. I live it; I breathe it. In America, they have training regimens that will help me fulfil my potential. There is a dream I want to achieve and I believe that going to America will help me achieve it," he lowered his gaze, "I haven't talked to Heath or Kyosuke about it, though. Going to America isn't set in stone so I don't want to raise any false alarms."

Haruka nodded in agreement,

"You're going to tell them if you leave, though, right?"

Tomoe paused before he smiled and spoke,

"Of course."


	17. Chapter 17

Haruka wasn't expecting to see Tomoe at the Yagami Bakery. He was dressed in skinny joggers and a white jacket with matching running shoes.

"Oh, Haruka-chan, what a surprise. Here to buy some soba bread?"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"My family owns this bakery."

"Huh?!"

Tomoe laughed and escorted Haruka out of the bakery once she bought some buns. She took a bite and nearly melted from the flavors that were waltzing on her taste buds.

"This is _amazing_! Do you want some?"

"No, thank you; I eat enough of it at home."

"I saw a younger boy in there. Is he your little brother?"

"Yes. His name is Riku and he's currently in middle school; he's got a lot of potential in Stride."

"That's cool! So do the two of you run together?"

Tomoe's gaze fell and he turned his attention elsewhere,

"Not anymore. It's unfortunate but he lost interest in Stride. Now he just...stays home."

Tomoe seemed disappointed and Haruka felt bad for asking.

She spotted an ice cream truck and she bought two vanilla ice cream cones for herself and for Tomoe. He was confused but he accepted it, carefully turning the cone as he inspected it.

"This is…?"

"Ice cream."

Tomoe wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't usually eat things like this."

Haruka waved her hand dismissively as she ate her ice cream; she was the type of person to bite into her ice cream instead of savoring it. She winced when the coldness of the ice cream made contact with her teeth and shot straight to her brain.

"Well...thank you. Might I ask why you bought me ice cream?"

Haruka sighed,

"I can't buy ice cream for a friend?" she asked playfully, "Besides, I'm sorry for asking about your brother. You didn't seem too happy about the situation."

Tomoe smiled,

"It's not your fault, Haruka-chan. I can't force my brother to do things he doesn't like so maybe it was for the best. Thank you for the ice cream. It's been a while since I've had some."

The two of them found a bench and sat down as they ate their ice cream. Haruka found that conversing with Tomoe was different than conversing with Kyosuke. With Tomoe, the conversation flowed easily and Tomoe talked just as much as Haruka did. It was a pleasant change and Haruka enjoyed Tomoe's company, although her mind often wandered back to Kyosuke.

It wasn't long before they finished their ice cream. Tomoe looked guilty and Haruka laughed at his expression.

"I feel like I've just sinned," Tomoe sighed, "So much for my diet."

"Don't worry, Tomoe, it was just one ice cream. It's not going to ruin your body."

"You'd be surprised," Tomoe laughed, "Thank you for the ice cream. I really appreciate it."

Tomoe ruffled Haruka's hair and she gasped in surprise. Noting her displeasure with his action, Tomoe smoothed out her hair, his fingers lingering in her hair and caressing her long strands until his hand fell. He smiled and patted Haruka's head.

"Any plans for the day?" He asked.

"I'm meeting Masami around here. We're going to watch a movie."

"I see. Have fun, then."

Tomoe waved and he left, jogging towards the park.

Haruka pulled out her phone to dial Masami's number but she put her phone away when she saw Masami walking out of a store that was across the street.

"Masami!"

Masami turned around and she let Haruka hug her.

"Haruka, it's been a while."

Haruka wondered why Masami sounded weird but she brushed it off; she was probably refining her speech in preparation to inherit her father's company.

"The movie starts soon. Let's hurry to the theaters! I already bought the tickets online."

"Okay."

Haruka looped her arm with Masami's but she couldn't shake away the feeling that Masami was incredibly distracted about something.


	18. Chapter 18

Diane was extremely dissatisfied with Haruka to the point where Diane called in another model to replace Haruka for the day's photoshoots.

"You're usually not like this, Haruka. You're stiff, your expressions are fake, and your eyes have no spark. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh...it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka sighed and flopped onto a nearby chair.

"It's Masami. For the past few days, she's been avoiding my calls and my texts. I don't mind that she's hanging out with other girls from our class but she's been leaving whenever I'm near her. She's been treating me like I've committed a huge sin or something."

"Sounds like you've been blacklisted. What did you do?"

"That's the thing! I've been thinking of all the things I've done for the past few weeks and I honestly cannot think of anything I've done to upset Masami. I swear that I'm not lying."

"Hmm...that is quite a problem. No wonder you were terrible today. Let's go into my office and talk a little more about this."

So they went into Diane's office on the thirty-fifth floor and Diane had her assistant bring some snacks and drinks.

As soon as the assistant left, Diane immediately began the interrogation.

"When did Masami start treating you differently?"

"About a few weeks ago when we went to go watch a movie that just came out. I even bought tickets online because Masami was dying to see it."

Diane nodded and she leaned back in her chair, drumming her fingers on the desk as she thought of numerous scenarios.

"What did you do on that day?"

"Well...I woke up and had breakfast-"

"After you left the house."

"Oh. Well, I went to the Yagami Bakery because they were having a sale. I ran into Tomoe there and we hung out for a little bit before I met up with Masami."

"I see. Doesn't Masami like Tomoe?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe your little interaction is what set her off."

"But we just talked. I mean, he did mess up my hair but he fixed it afterwards."

"Haruka, dear, when a girl is in love, everyone can be a threat. Even you, as Masami's best friend, can't escape from that."

Haruka was in disbelief,

"Wait a second, when Tomoe and I were together, Masami was nowhere in sight so it doesn't make sense that she would be angry about that. Maybe I did something else?"

"You have a point but the possibility is still there. Maybe she saw from a distance? You won't know unless you ask her."

"I've been trying to ask her but she always manages to escape."

"Corner her. Trap her. Make sure she can't escape!"

Haruka frowned as she let Diane's words sink in. If Diane was correct about the situation then Haruka had her work cut out for her. The whole thing was a big misunderstanding.

"Thank you for your advice, Diane. I'm sorry I sucked at today's photoshoot."

"As long as it doesn't happen again. I'm always here if you need me, though."

Haruka hurriedly left the office. She needed to sort out the situation before things got out of hand.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sorry, guys. The Drama Llama doesn't want to leave yet. He's still eating.

* * *

Haruka spent the entire morning hunting down Masami. During their morning break, Masami had escaped to the bathroom and Haruka couldn't do anything. During lunch, Masami rounded up a few girls and fled to the school's snack shop. Haruka was growing frustrated and she concluded that if she were to capture Masami, it would have to happen after classes were done.

Somehow, Haruka had managed to trap Masami in the classroom at the end of the day. It was a fairly simple trap and Haruka was sure that anyone could break out of the classroom but Masami had proved her wrong by being unable to break out of the room.

Currently, Masami was seated across the room with her arms folded, her legs crossed, and her eyes burning holes into the whiteboard in the front of the room. Haruka was stood on the opposite side of the room, fiddling anxiously with her fingers, unsure of how to approach the issue now that she had Masami in the same room with her.

"How have you been?" Haruka asked, her voice soft.

"...Fine."

Masami never could give someone the silent treatment; she was too kind for that.

"Did I do something to hurt you?"

"...Maybe."

"Will you tell me?"

Masami turned away and huffed. Haruka sighed and took a few steps.

"Was it because you sat on some popcorn at the movie theaters last month?"

"..."

"No? Okay...was it because I said that your green purse was ugly?"

"..."

"Did you happen to see me and Tomoe together?"

Masami's shoulders jerked and she seemed to be fighting the urge to turn around. Haruka carefully moved until she was at the desk adjacent to Masami. She sat down,

"Are you angry at me because I was alone with him?"

"No!" Masami whirled around and her eyes were filled with hot tears, "I'm angry because...because...he likes you!"

Haruka was completely taken by surprise as Masami's words echoed in the classroom. Masami drew her knees to her chest and she began weeping, her shoulders shaking with tears.

Haruka's mind was swirling. She was sure that Tomoe didn't like her; they were just friends and occasional coworkers.

"Masami, listen to me," Haruka gently placed her hands on Masami's shoulders, "Tomoe does _not_ like me, okay? We're just friends."

"But...but he played with your hair!" Masami sobbed.

A flashback of Tomoe ruffling her hair played in Haruka's mind and she tried not to sigh loudly. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"Maybe the guy's got a hair fetish? I don't know, but Masami, would I make a move on the guy you like?"

"No…" Masami dried her eyes, "But it's not you...it's Tomoe. He's the one who likes you."

"Masami-"

"It's true! No matter how much I text him or call him or try to meet up with him, he always rejects me! But when you're with him, he touches your hair!"

Haruka was growing frustrated with Masami and she stood up, pacing around to calm herself.

"Masami, maybe the way you're pursuing him is a little...much. Remember what you told me? Always let the guy pursue you. If Tomoe wants to pursue you, he will. If he doesn't, well, it's his loss," Haruka sat back down beside Masami, "I know how much you like Tomoe but please don't put him above our friendship. Kyosuke likes me and I like him, too, but you are just as important to me as Kyosuke is."

"Well...about that…"


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Sorry, guys...the Drama Llama wanted a root beer float and a banana split for dessert.

* * *

What had started out as a misunderstanding evolved into an even bigger misunderstanding.

Instead of Haruka apologizing like she intended to, Masami ended up being the one apologizing...profusely.

In Masami's mind, Haruka had betrayed her by being the object of Tomoe's desire. She couldn't recall what happened that day after she had witnessed Tomoe's affection towards Haruka; everything was a blur. Even though she was the one who wanted to watch the movie, she couldn't recall a single detail about it. Her mind was swirling with hurt and confusion. Haruka knew Masami liked Tomoe yet she let Tomoe stand that close to her. Haruka knew...but she didn't do anything. Maybe that meant that she liked Tomoe, too.

One thing led to another and before she knew it, she had convinced Kyosuke that Tomoe and Haruka had a romantic attraction to each other. After Haruka cleared up Masami's misconceptions, however, Masami suddenly realized that after the incident, she hadn't been in her right mind.

During the weeks that she and Haruka had been apart, Masami had been hanging around superficial girls who were always getting new boyfriends and were always suspicious of their so-called "friends." Masami's father always told her that "bad company corrupts good character" but she never believed it until now...because it actually happened to her.

Masami recalled the exact day when Kyosuke approached her and informed her that Haruka was looking for her. Masami simply scoffed and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"She probably wants to tell me about Tomoe. She likes him, you know."

Masami remembered how Kyosuke was shaken by the news.

"She does?"

"Well, yeah! Of course she does! She let Tomoe touch her so casually. I bet she doesn't let you do that to her."

Kyosuke was visibly disturbed so he turned and left without a word. Masami remembered rolling her eyes and making a comment about how he didn't understand sarcasm.

Now, Masami was apologizing to Haruka, who was unusually quiet.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka! I don't know what got into me! I'm so sorry!"

"It's...fine."

Masami sobbed and her shoulders slumped. Her heart was squeezing with guilt and regret. It was too late to try and make things right. She looked at Haruka and more tears flowed from her eyes.

She had never seen Haruka in such a sad state before. Haruka was motionless in her seat and her eyes seemed to have lost all signs of life. She wasn't even crying but everything about her screamed heartbreak.

"Masami...how could you?"

Masami fell to her knees and tightly grasped Haruka's hands.

"I know! I'm a terrible person. Please, Haruka, let me make things right. Name your price; I'll do anything! Please, forgive me!"

Haruka brushed Masami's hands away and she stood, pursing her lips tightly.

"Let's talk about this later. For now...I'll be the one to make things right. Goodbye, Masami."

Masami watched helplessly as Haruka left the classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

Haruka's mind was swirling as she walked down the street. She didn't want to take the train, the bus, or a taxi. She needed to clear her mind.

She was glad that the misunderstanding with Masami had been cleared. There were no romantic feelings between Haruka and Tomoe; Tomoe was just a friendly person. Although Masami was Haruka's best friend, she was extremely upset at what Masami had done. Not only did Masami avoid her out of anger and jealousy but she also deliberately shared her pain with Kyosuke. Haruka knew that Masami wasn't the kind of girl to hurt others but in this instance, she clearly knew what she was doing.

The sky was filled with clouds that were various shades of gray. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Haruka even saw some flashes of lightning flickering across the sky. People hurried to find shelter from the thunderstorm but Haruka didn't care about the weather. She had much bigger things to worry about.

Earlier, Masami asked Heath about Kyosuke. Heath noted that he hadn't seen Kyosuke around at school that day but concluded that he was probably at home being a bum. Haruka explained the situation to Heath and he nodded in understanding, quickly jotting down directions to Kyosuke's apartment.

"I'm sorry that you're caught up in a situation like this. I'll talk to Tomoe and help you clear things up."

Haruka thanked Heath before she left the school's campus.

She followed Heath's directions to Kyosuke's apartment and she knew she was at the right place when she spotted his motorcycle. She climbed up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on door 202. The door opened and Kyosuke stood in the doorway, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. He was wearing purple house slippers and his hair was messy and wavy; Haruka wondered if he had bed head.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Can I come in?"

Kyosuke wordlessly stepped aside and Haruka stepped into the apartment, taking off her shoes and putting on the extra house slippers that Kyosuke had set aside for guests. She spotted a few other pairs of house slippers and she guessed that Heath and Tomoe visited often.

Kyosuke's apartment was small and humble. There was a little table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by a TV, a couch, and some pictures that hung on the wall. To the left was a small kitchen and to the right was a small hallway that led to Kyosuke's bedroom and bathroom. His laundry was hanging on a clothesline outside on his balcony.

"It's raining. You should probably bring in your laundry."

"They'll be fine. Why are you all wet?"

"Because I was walking in the rain?"

Kyosuke didn't seem angry. He disappeared into his bedroom and reappeared with a towel and some clothes.

"You should probably change out of your clothes and dry them in the bathroom."

"Kyo-"

"My clothes might be a little big but they'll have to do for now."

"Kyosuke, aren't you mad at me?"

"Go change first...then we'll talk."

Haruka immediately obeyed and went to change in the bathroom.

Kyosuke didn't say anything but he was pleased with the sight of Haruka wearing his clothes. He had given her a dark t-shirt and a pair of shorts. His clothes were long on her and he thought she looked adorable. Kyosuke was sitting on his couch watching tv and he invited Haruka to sit down with him. She tentatively sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"So...as I was saying earlier...you're not mad at me?"

Kyosuke turned off the tv and turned his attention to her.

"Why would I be?" He asked.

"Because of what Masami said...about me and Tomoe."

Kyosuke could tell that Haruka was nervous. She was fiddling with the hem of his shirt and her legs were crossed but she couldn't sit still. He thought it was a cute habit.

He asked again, "Why would I be angry?"

"Because of what happened to you in the past! I don't want to hurt you, Kyosuke, and for as long as I live, I will never hurt you! Because I...I...because I love you!"

Haruka's words hung in the air as they both processed what Haruka had just said. Haruka covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, turning away and hiding her face on the armrest of the couch. Kyosuke was still as he wondered if he was dreaming or not. With Haruka's fervent voice and intense eyes, there was no way this was a dream.

Moving to her side, Kyosuke gently pried Haruka away from the armrest and turned her towards him, his eyes glowing with happiness.

"I'm not angry with you, Haruka. If you were truly in love with Tomoe, you would've never sought me out. You wouldn't be sitting here with me. You wouldn't be trying to make things right with me and Masami. If Tomoe were truly in love with you, he would've cut ties with me. Hurt people hurt others; I know Masami was hurt and she sought out to hurt you by trying to hurt me. Did you clear things up with Masami?" Haruka nodded, "That's a relief. Anyway, I trust you...because I love you."

Tears spilled from Haruka's eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"You do?" She asked, "You love me? And you trust me?"

"With all my heart."

Haruka was swept away in a sea of emotions as Kyosuke pulled her into his arms and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Masami wasn't sure what to expect when Haruka told her to come the cafe. She fidgeted nervously as multiple scenarios played in her head; the worst case scenario was that Haruka broke off their friendship and disowned her.

Masami didn't even notice Haruka sitting down in the other chair. It wasn't until Haruka called her name that Masami snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, Haruka! I didn't notice you were here."

"You seemed to be lost in thought. Did you order a drink already?"

"Yeah, I did. I ordered the one you like, too...you know, the vanilla one?"

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence and the two girls looked everywhere but at each other. When their drinks arrived, they each took a sip before setting aside their drinks.

"Masami-"

"I'm so sorry, Haruka! I don't know what I was thinking! I completely understand if you want to break up with me and stop being my friend!"

Haruka bit back a giggle. Masami spoke so fast that she was out of breath and had to lean back in her seat to catch her breath. Haruka reached over and held Masami's hand.

"Masami, I forgive you. This whole thing was a huge misunderstanding. Kyosuke said something to me the other day; he said, 'hurt people hurt people' and judging from what just happened, it's true. As your best friend, I'll make sure that nothing hurts you ever again."

Masami welled up with tears and she began to cry.

"You mean...you still want me as your best friend?"

"I don't want anyone else but you, Masami."

Masami cried loudly and she hugged Haruka, who patted her head gently and shed a few tears.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates! But here's an update for all you wonderful readers who have read, liked, favorited, and follow this story =]

* * *

"So this is your girlfriend? No wonder you haven't been running as hard during practice!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes at the third year who was currently appraising her with greedy eyes. She clenched her fists and sent him a glare; Kyosuke loved running and she wanted to hurt the third year for implying that Kyosuke never gave Stride his all.

Luckily, for the third year, practice was starting in a few minutes and everyone had to gather on the field for debriefing.

"So this is the last practice before End of Summer, huh?"

Kyosuke nodded and he kissed Haruka's forehead.

"Will you be there to watch me?" he asked.

Haruka nodded eagerly,

"Of course I will! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Heath was calling Kyosuke's name and Kyosuke took Haruka's hand, pressing his lips to her fingers.

"I'll be over there if you need me."

"Okay."

Kyosuke jogged over to the group and Haruka sat down on a nearby bench. She waved to Kyosuke as he got in line and waited for his turn to practice gimmicks.

"What's a pretty girl doing here all by herself?"

Haruka looked up and saw an upperclassman from the Stride club.

"I'm waiting for Kyosuke; I'm his girlfriend."

"You are, are you?" There was a glimmer in his eyes, "That's such a pity."

Haruka arched her brow and she proceeded to leave but the upperclassman grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go," Haruka said sharply.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?"

"Oh, Haruka, here you are! Kyosuke told me you were here."

Haruka sighed in relief when Heath approached her. He noticed the tension and placed his hands on his hips, giving the upperclassman a stern look.

"Is everything all right, senpai?"

"Yes, just fine. I was just telling this young lady to take care of herself."

Haruka whipped her arm away when the upperclassman released her and he waved when Haruka walked away with Heath.

Haruka breathed a huge sigh of relief and Heath rubbed her shoulder.

"You all right? The upperclassmen can be a little...ambitious, sometimes."

"I think that's a bit of an understatement."

Heath smiled sympathetically and patted her head.

"Don't worry, Tomoe and I fully support you and Kyosuke. We'll protect you when Kyosuke isn't here."

"That's reassuring. Thanks, Heath. Anyway, shouldn't you be practicing?"

"We're done. Look, here comes Tomoe and Kyosuke."

"Hello, Haruka, what a pleasant surprise."

Haruka waved to Tomoe and she lit up when Kyosuke smiled at her, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Did you wait long?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, so you owe me."

Kyosuke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Tomoe and Heath glanced at each other, rolled their eyes, and exchanged smiles.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds together. See you tomorrow, Kyosuke. Bye, Haruka."

"Bye, guys!"

As soon as Heath and Tomoe were out of sight, Kyosuke swept Haruka into his arms and kissed her, leaving her breathless when he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers.

"We need to kiss more often," Haruka sighed.

"I agree," Kyosuke pecked her lips, "But first, let's get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Always. You know me so well, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke smiled and held Haruka's hand, "Your happiness makes me happy."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: To be honest, I don't really remember all the exact details of the KGB incident so I did my best to write out the scenario.

* * *

It was a hot summer day and Kyosuke chuckled as he watched his girlfriend pace around in circles on the pavement. She was so caught up with her thinking that she didn't even notice beads of sweat trickling down her temples. Kyosuke caught her and proceeded to kiss her but she covered his mouth with her hand, staring at him with wide eyes.

"How can you be so casual about this?"

Kyosuke kissed the palm of her hand and he moved her hand to his shoulder, leaning in to kiss her."

"You're not the one racing so you shouldn't be so nervous, Haru."

Haruka blushed at Kyosuke's nickname for her and she gave him a small smile.

"But how come you're not nervous? I'm so scared for you, Kyosuke."

"Don't be. Everything will be all right; we're going to win End of Summer. I'm going to win it for you," Heath shouted Kyosuke's name and Kyosuke gave her another kiss, "I have to go now. Watch me run."

"I will. I know you'll win."

Kyosuke smiled and he kissed Haruka's hand, turning to walk away.

"Kyo!" Kyosuke turned around at her voice, "Run like the wind, Kyo."

Kyosuke's face lit up and he nodded. Haruka blew a kiss to Kyosuke as he walked away and she quickly hurried to the front lines to watch Kyosuke run.

The two teams were announced and the runners were introduced with their pictures flashing on large screens that were scattered throughout the course. The runners then went to their starting positions and Haruka hurried to the the takeover zone where Heath and Kyosuke would connect. She heard the buzzer go off and she knew the race had started.

She anxiously fidgeted in place as she watched the runners run. The camera switched between the runners who were en route to the next runners, who were stretching and getting into position. Honan's starter reached Tomoe, who was the next runner, He took off like a bullet and he ran effortlessly; the camera could barely keep up with him and Haruka held her breath when she saw Kyosuke darting out from his position.

"Go, Kyosuke! Go!

Haruka cheered as loudly as she could and she screamed until her throat gave out. Kyosuke and Tomoe flashed on the screen and Haruka's breath caught in her throat when Kyosuke and Tomoe made contact, their hands connecting for a brief moment before the camera attempted to follow Kyosuke.

The camera panned to Heath, who was preparing himself. He set off and Haruka felt the adrenaline rush as Kyosuke raced towards the takeover zone to meet Heath. The camera flashed and Haruka stared at the screen, her expression filled with shock, as the camera panned on the runner from the other school. There was no Heath.

Haruka heard the security guards murmuring and an alarm went off in her head, the adrenaline slowly dying down in her veins. She heard words like "runners" and "Honan" and her heart dropped, her thoughts immediately racing to Kyosuke. Deciding to take a risk, Haruka jumped over the railings and ran towards the takeover zone to see what had happened with Kyosuke and Heath. She saw someone on the ground and her heart dropped when she saw that it was Heath on the ground, clutching his leg. He was injured and Haruka could hear him groaning but his groaning increased when an upperclassman kicked the leg he was clutching.

Another upperclassman joined the first and Haruka ran faster when she saw Kyosuke jump in between Heath and the upperclassmen. The two upperclassmen swung their fists but Kyosuke dodged and he punched the two upperclassmen, knocking them to the ground.

"Kyosuke!"

He didn't seem to hear her and the rest of the team was gathering to the area. She could hear murmurs of disapproval from the rest of the teammates as someone helped Heath sit up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been informed that Honan has been disqualified from the race due to an unprecedented incident …"

The announcer's voice barely registered in Haruka's mind. Her mind was filled with Kyosuke and his heartbroken eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Haruka was surprised to see Tomoe standing in Kyosuke's doorway; he seemed equally surprised to see her.

"Ah, Haruka, I didn't know you were with Kyosuke today."

"Come in, Tomoe, Kyosuke's in the living room."

Haruka went to the kitchen to grab some drinks and she brought them out to Kyosuke and Tomoe. She headed back to the kitchen but Tomoe called her and told her to stay. Haruka took a seat beside Kyosuke on the couch while Tomoe sat on a cushioned chair.

"You look good, Kyosuke. How have you been?"

Haruka silent shook her head. If only Tomoe had seen Kyosuke a few days ago. Haruka had never seen Kyosuke cry before but a few days ago, he did.

Kyosuke shrugged, "Fine. What brings you here?"

Tomoe was quiet and Haruka wondered if he'd heard Kyosuke.

"I'm leaving for America...in three days."

Kyosuke was shocked,

"America?"

"You're really going?" Haruka asked.

Tomoe nodded and he glanced at the tv, which was showing a commercial advertising a new brand of athletic wear.

"I've decided to go through with the offer from America. The Stride Club just isn't the same without you."

Kyosuke's expression lit up at the mention of the Stride club.

"How is Heath?"

"He's doing well. The doctors said he'll be fine and he's on crutches now."

Kyosuke's expression became clouded with guilt,

"And the club?"

"...Everyone is leaving."

Haruka placed her hand on Kyosuke's shoulder; he was visibly upset.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Kyosuke, what happened that day was not your fault. I saw everything and I can help you return to the club-"

"It's fine, Tomoe. You don't have to do that."

"But Kyo-"

"What's done is done. I'd rather be punished and leave the club than have the club disbanded and Honan banned from the End of Summer. I love Stride and I will protect it to the end."

Haruka and Tomoe didn't know what to say but they were amazed. Kyosuke's words were simple but they had impact and they were filled with passion. Tomoe stared at Kyosuke, slowly nodding as if he was coming to terms with something in his mind.

"Thank you, Kyosuke. Let's hang out before I leave."

"Yeah."

Kyosuke walked Tomoe to the door and Haruka leaned back into the couch, wondering what was going to happen.


	26. Chapter 26

"Aaaaaand that's a wrap! Thank you for your hard work, everybody!"

Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to the changing room. After numerous photoshoots with D's, Haruka had grown accustomed to walking in towering high heels and skin-tight clothes as well as well as clothes from high fashion brands and designer accessories. She was also used to seeing different versions of herself in the mirror with different hairstyles and different makeup on her face.

Haruka flopped down onto the makeup chair and she rolled her shoulders as the hair stylist took down the curls that were piled on top of Haruka's head while the makeup artist carefully wiped away the bold eyeliner from her eyes.

"Haruka, there you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Haruka waved at Diane, who had stepped into the changing room.

"You knew I was here."

"I know, dear; I just wanted to say that for the dramatic flair. Anyway, you've been working for me for a while now, Haruka, and the photographer has been telling me about how much talent you have."

"Oh, okay. That's nice of him to say," Haruka murmured and she carefully shifted in her seat as the dressers took off her designer coat.

"I've been thinking about what the photographer said and I definitely agree with him. So, I contacted an old friend in Paris and she's willing to take you under her wing for a few months to improve your modeling."

If it weren't for the hair stylist and makeup artist, Haruka would've fallen over from pure shock.

"W-what?"

"You're going to Paris!"

"Paris...France?"

"The one and only."

Haruka's mouth dropped and her mind suddenly blanked before she was drawn back to reality by Diane's voice.

"I'll talk to your parents about it and see if they're okay with you pursuing that path."

"O-okay...but before you do anything...can I think about it first?"

Diane understood; going overseas at such a young age was overwhelming.

"Sure, just let me know before next Sunday, okay?"

Haruka nodded but her mind was filled with thoughts of Kyosuke.


	27. Chapter 27

"Paris? Really."

"You don't sound very impressed."

"I am."

"I'm not convinced."

Kyosuke chuckled and he kissed Haruka.

"I'm absolutely thrilled for you, Haru."

Haruka frowned and she groaned, leaning against Kyosuke's side,

"But Kyo, I don't want to leave you! I want you to go with me!"

"I don't think there's wind in France."

"You won't know until you get there."

Kyosuke chuckled, "Nice try."

Haruka sighed and laid down on the couch, her head resting in Kyosuke's lap. Going overseas to study modeling was an exciting opportunity. She was going to be in a different country with a different culture and she was going to learn how to cultivate her skills with professionals! But Japan was home; it was comforting, familiar...and Kyosuke was there.

Kyosuke could see the conflict glittering in Haruka's eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, bringing a strand to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"You should go to Paris."

"But-"

"It's a once in a life time opportunity and it probably wasn't easy for Hasekura-san to secure this internship for you."

Haruka hated to agree with him but something was holding her back.

"But...what about you, Kyo?"

Kyosuke felt his will crumbling when Haruka whined. He wanted Haruka to go and experience the world. He wanted her to grow and learn and do everything to the best of her ability. Another part of him wanted to selfishly keep her by his side but he was doing his best to suppress that side of him.

"I'll be right here waiting for you."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"You won't cheat on me or anything like that, right?"

"Never. I'll even make a little shrine for you in that little corner by the tv."

"...That's a little too much."

Kyosuke laughed and he cupped Haruka's face, kissing her deeply. She sighed as she relaxed and sank into his arms.

"I love you, Haruka. You've supported me through Stride; now it's my turn to support you."

"Oh Kyosuke, I love you, too!"

Haruka hugged him tightly and Kyosuke wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	28. Chapter 28

"And promise me you'll call me every night before you go to bed. Take lots of pictures and-"

"Mom, I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

Haruka's mother dabbed a few tears away and sighed sadly, hugging her daughter tightly.

"The house will be a little quieter without you."

"Mom, I'm leaving for a few months, not forever."

"Relax, dear, you're still your mother's baby. Now remember, no staying out past ten and no boys allowed."

"Dad, I have Kyosuke. Why would I do that?"

"Just checking."

Haruka's father kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around his crying wife.

Haruka turned to Kyosuke, who had been patiently waiting for his turn with her.

"It's only for a few months, right?" he asked.

"What, it's not a good idea for me to go anymore?"

Kyosuke didn't reply but he was pouting, causing giggles to bubble out from Haruka's lips.

"It's just for a few months and Diane will be with me for a few weeks. I'll call, email, text, and I'll send you lots of pictures."

Kyosuke sighed. He saw the determination and excitement in Haruka's eyes; he knew that if he were to keep her from going, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"I miss you already."

"Me, too."

"I love you, Haruka."

"And I love you, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke embraced Haruka, kissing her passionately and memorizing her every feature, before reluctantly pulling away.

Haruka was crying now and she wiped her tears away.

"I never knew goodbyes were so hard."

"It's not goodbye. I'll see you in a few months."

"Yeah...I'll see you in a few months."

Kyosuke nodded and Haruka bid her family one more goodbye before blowing a kiss to Kyosuke as she headed towards the security checkpoint.

Kyosuke sighed and his heart ached. He was dreading the next few months without Haruka.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Pardon my French! I took two years of French in high school but to be honest, I recall nothing! Also, that was ages ago so...I had to use Google translator and we all know how accurate that is *sarcasm* so yeah, please pardon my French! If it's wrong/inaccurate, please let me know and I'll change it.

* * *

" _Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle."_

" _De rien, madam."_

"Your French is really good, Haruka."

"Thanks! I still need a lot of practice, though."

Masami took a bite of an eclair and she blissfully closed her eyes.

"Oh, Haruka, this is paradise! Maybe I'll move here after graduation."

"It is nice here, isn't it?"

Haruka and Masami walked arm-in-arm down the sidewalk in Paris with a small bag of pastries. Masami had decided to take a short vacation to visit Haruka and see how she was doing, although Haruka was beginning to question Masami's intentions.

Masami's chauffeur was following behind the two girls, his arms filled with bags of designer clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Oh, look, Haruka! Look at those apples! Aren't they beautiful? I bet they taste amazing!"

Haruka rolled her eyes and she paused to talk to the elderly vendor who was selling apples,

" _Excusez-moi, monsieur, combien sont les pommes_?

"€ _2.50 mais pour vous de belles filles, je vais donner un de chacun comme un cadeau."_

Haruka turned back to Masami and translated for her. Masami's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly as she accepted an apple from the vendor.

" _Merci beaucoup, monsieur!"_

Haruka did the same and they thanked the vendor for the apples before continuing on.

"When are you coming back to Japan, Haruka?"

"In a few weeks. My internship is almost over, which is really bittersweet. Marian said I was doing really well and that I really improved."

"That's awesome! You know, Kyosuke really misses you."

Haruka sighed loudly,

"Yeah, I know. I've been calling him every chance I get. He tells me he's been running every day. Tomoe's been keeping in touch with him, too."

"He is? That's good…"

Haruka and Masami walked back to Masami's hotel, Haruka doing her best to cheer up Masami by diverting her attention from Tomoe.

"You know, you're doing well but if you want, I can introduce you to some of my guy friends who are models."

"That's very nice of you, Haruka, but long distance is too much. Your coworkers _are_ gorgeous, though."

Haruka was satisfied that she had successfully distracted Masami from the topic of Tomoe. Once they got to Masami's hotel room, Masami emptied her shopping bags and displayed everything on the bed for Haruka to see.

"Aren't these dresses cute? They were _so_ worth it. How do you keep yourself from going broke here?"

"I've worn a lot of stuff during my internship; I prefer casual clothes nowadays."

"Ugh, what has modeling done to you, Haruka? At least your fashion has improved. Your closet is filled with cute stuff!"

"They're French basics. My modeling friends helped me go shopping."

"Friends, huh?"

Masami pouted and Haruka hugged her,

"No one can replace you, Masami."

Masami blinked away tears and hugged Haruka tightly.

"Come home soon, okay? I miss you, your family misses you...and Kyosuke misses you."

Haruka nodded and patted Masami's back,

"I'll be home soon."


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Aaaaaand...this is it. This is the end. This is the last chapter. Thank you so much, everyone, for sticking with me through this story and thank you so much, everyone, for your kind and encouraging reviews. They were what kept me motivated to develop and continue the story until the very end. I love you all!

* * *

Kyosuke's heart was pounding and he took deep breaths, calming himself from the runner's high that was pumping through his veins. His teammates were crying with joy; they had finally won the End of Summer.

Heath gathered the team and they gathered on the stage. They lined up on stage and the runners from Kakyoin High School lined up as well; they bowed to each other and congratulated each other for running a good race. The crowd was cheering and Kyosuke could see runners from other high schools cheering them on. Kakyoin stepped down from the stage and Tomoe was the last to step down since he was congratulating the team.

The team was congratulated and gold medals were hung around the team's necks. Heath gathered the team into a big hug and there was another round of happy crying before the team was ushered to the red carpet to have their pictures taken.

Kyosuke was convinced that the flashes from the cameras were causing him to hallucinate. He saw Haruka in the crowd but he shook his head, reminding himself that she was still in France. He blinked again and rubbed his eyes.

He wasn't hallucinating.

She was there.

She smiled at him and made her way through the crowd, stopping when she reached the gate. Kyosuke stepped away from the red carpet and slowly stepped towards her; he pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Haruka?"

She smiled and Kyosuke's heart skipped a beat. She was more beautiful than he remembered.

" _Bonjour, mon amour._ "

"I don't know what that means."

"It means, I'm happy to see you...I missed you, Kyosuke."

She opened her arms and, without missing a beat, Kyosuke embraced her, carrying her over the railing and kissing her passionately.

The world faded away and all of a sudden, it was just the two of them. It had been too long, Kyosuke thought to himself. Haruka broke the kiss and she caressed Kyosuke's cheek, smiling gently at him.

"You've changed a lot, Kyosuke; in a good way, I mean. You're not so wild anymore."

"You've changed, too. You became...sexier?"

Haruka blushed and she tapped his shoulder, breaking away when they remembered that they were in public with hundreds of cameras flashing.

"Hi everyone, congratulations on winning."

Haruka smiled sheepishly and waved to the members, who came to greet her. Dan-sensei called the team and they went to him but Kyosuke hung back, his fingers tangling with Haruka's.

"Don't you have to go?" Haruka asked.

Kyosuke pouted slightly,

"I'm never letting you go ever again."

Haruka laughed and she pulled him in for a kiss,

"I'm not going anywhere, Kyosuke. I'm back for good, I promise," she gently squeezed his hands, "Where the wind goes, I go. You are my wind, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke's face lit up and he was satisfied with Haruka's answer.

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you, too, Kyo."

And Haruka watched Kyosuke walk towards his team, standing tall and proud and wild like the wind.


End file.
